L'orgueil d'une kunoichi
by travel light
Summary: Tenten est blessée de l'attitude méprisante de Neji à son égard. A ceci, s'ajoute le fait qu'il l'écarte lors d'une mission... Mais la peur de le perdre sera-t-elle plus forte que sa colère ?


**L'orgueil d'une kunoichi :**

La journée était merveilleuse : le soleil d'un jaune éclatant baignant dans un magnifique bleu clair tâché par quelques cumulus blancs. Un petit vent frais soufflait, c'était une très belle journée de printemps qui se terminait doucement. Les ninjas s'entraînaient avec leurs équipes respectives, d'autres qui avaient fini leur entraînement s'étaient retrouvés chez "Ichikaru" pour manger des ramens et discuter joyeusement. Seulement, une kunoichi ne respectait pas cette coutume. Elle avait fini son entraînement mais n'avait pas rejoint la bande des chunnins au restaurant de ramen. Elle était rentrée chez elle en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Une fois rentrée, elle hurla pour canaliser et apaiser sa colère et frappa le mur avec son poing. Elle sentit ses jointures craquer et secoua sa main en gémissant de douleur. Elle n'était pas comme Sakura qui détruisait le sol grâce à la force de son poing. La kunoichi maîtrisait seulement les armes, avec une dextérité et une aisance rare. Elle s'assit sur son lit et plaça sa tête dans ses mains en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Petite et menue, l'adolescente de 17 ans faisait penser à une poupée de porcelaine avec son teint pas assez bronzé. Mais elle n'était pas une faible jeune fille, et ça se voyait aux cicatrices qui parsemaient ses bras. Coiffée de deux macarons bruns parfaitement bien attachés, la couleur de ses cheveux était en totale harmonie avec ses yeux chocolat. Une jeune fille aux allures de gamine en somme, habillée comme un garçon et faisant peu attention à son apparence. Ce qui lui donnait un charme indescriptible. Sa chambre était décorée simplement : un lit simple était installé contre le rebord de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, une armoire contre un mur faisant face à une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres divers. Dans plusieurs coins de la pièce étaient rangées des armes en tout genre : shurikens, kunais, parchemins explosifs… Et sur une petite table de nuit, une photo. La photo de son équipe. Tenten l'attrapa et l'observa silencieusement, ses doigts effleurant le verre qui protégeait la photographie. Doucement, elle se laissa consumer par l'image de celui qui l'avait énervé un peu plus tôt et se rappela de la scène de l'après-midi.

L'équipe de la brune était en plein entraînement. Tenten avait lutté du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre le byakugan de Neji, alors que Rock Lee avait observé ses coéquipiers en faisant des pompes d'un doigt. La brune avait évité habilement les attaques de son adversaire tentant de déceler ses failles, en vain.

_ Tu es beaucoup trop lente. Avait murmuré le Hyûga.

Encore un commentaire acerbe. Elle n'avait plus compté le nombre de remarques désobligeantes qu'il lui avait faites durant toute la journée. Elle n'avait plus relevé, mais aveuglée par la colère, elle ne l'avait pas senti se glisser derrière elle et coincé un kunai contre sa gorge.

_ Tu es bourrée de faille. Lui avait-il dit avant de la relâcher.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Tenten s'était retournée vers Neji, avait croisé ses bras sous sa poitrine et avait demandé :

_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Neji ?

Il avait levé un sourcil pour ensuite hausser les épaules :

_ Je t'entraîne, comme tu me l'as demandé. C'est à toi de savoir accepter la critique.

La jeune fille avait explosé : pour qui il se prenait, l'héritier de la bunke ?

_ Et c'est une raison pour être désagréable ?

C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Lee pour entrer en scène. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, lui avait sourit et avait chuchoté à son oreille :

_ Il est jaloux parce qu'il t'a vu rire avec Kiba Inuzuka.

La brune aux macarons avait rougit violemment, alors que Neji avait froncé les sourcils, fusillant son coéquipier du regard. Ce dernier lui avait fait le V de la victoire. Il s'était retourné, de dos à ses camarades.

_ Tenten…

L'interpellée avait levé la tête, détaillant avec soin le dos du garçon. De dos comme de face, Neji était magnifique, et elle avait estimé avoir de la chance d'être dans son équipe. Beaucoup avait voulu être à sa place. Les joues de Tenten étaient encore rosées, gênée par la révélation que son ami lui avait faite il y a quelques instants. Neji Hyûga, jaloux ? Elle n'y avait pas cru, mais elle avait beaucoup espéré.

_ Au lieu de passer ton temps à flirter, tu devrais plutôt t'entraîner. Ça te sera plus bénéfique.

Quand elle repensa à ses dernières paroles, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le cadre de la photographie, qu'elle envoya valser de l'autre côté de son lit. Cet idiot la prenait pour une fille facile, juste parce qu'elle ne s'entraînait pas 24/24h et qu'elle avait d'autre fréquentations. Juste parce qu'elle avait rit avec un autre ninja que lui ou Rock Lee. Elle s'était faites humiliée, il l'avait considéré comme une de ces filles qui passent leurs journées à lui faire des yeux doux. Il verrait demain, lors de l'entraînement. Elle rabattrait le caquet de ce coq d'Hyûga !

Le lendemain, elle était arrivée en avance sur le terrain que l'équipe allait occuper. Il était 3h40. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 4h00. Gaï avait une vision particulière des entraînements, il plaçait beaucoup d'espoirs en ses élèves. Aussi, tous les matins ils s'entraînaient aux aurores pour s'arrêter en fin d'après-midi. Le rythme était éprouvant, mais Tenten était maintenant habituée. Elle attendait les autres. Dans quelques minutes, Lee arriverait avec sa forme et sa motivation habituelle, Neji serait juste à l'heure. Mais l'heure du rendez-vous approchait et aucun de ses coéquipiers n'était là. Maître Gaï arriva, saluant la jeune fille d'un sourire digne d'une publicité Colgate.

_ Déjà là Tenten ? La fougue de la jeunesse brille en toi !

La jeune fille le coupa, évitant un éternel discours ennuyant. Elle demanda, dans un froncement de sourcils :

_ Où sont Lee et Neji ?

_ Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? s'écria le maître, surprit. ¨Pourtant Neji a précisé fermement à Tsunade que tu étais indisponible à cause de ton entraînement…

_ Maître, s'impatienta la jeune fille, où sont-ils ?

_ Ils sont partis hier soir en mission avec l'équipe 10 et 7. Il semblerait que l'ont ait retrouvé la trace de Konan, de l'Akatsuki, qu'on a eu tant de mal à trouvée…

Tenten tombait des nus. Neji et Lee étaient partis en mission sans elle ? Une mission importante qui plus est. Comme lors de la tentative d'enlèvement de Gaara à Suna, elle était mise à l'écart. La jeune fille serra les poings. On la considérait comme un maillon faible. Neji la considérait comme un poids, comme quelqu'un de faible et de futile. Elle n'aimait pas ça, et plus que tout elle n'aimait pas la réaction de Neji plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autres.

Toute la journée, elle s'acharna à l'entraînement, combattant avec brio et mettant Gaï en difficulté plus d'une fois. Ils firent enfin une pause et le junnin félicita son élève pour ses progrès fulgurants. Tenten était contente, mais elle aurait préféré que ses compliments sortent de la bouche de Neji. Pourquoi toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de lui ?

Soudain, la douce Hinata arriva en courant, essoufflée. Elle était rentrée d'une mission de rang B ce matin avec son équipe et n'était donc pas partie en mission avec les coéquipiers de la brune aux macarons.

_ Tenten-chan ! Gaï-sama !

Les deux interpellées se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui reprit son souffle en arrivant près d'eux. Une lueur inquiète et paniquait dans le regard d'ambre, elle débita :

_ Ne… Neji-kun et Lee-kun sont rentrés. Ils sont terriblement blessés ! Tsu-Tsunade-sama vient de les-les amener en sa-salle opératoire.

La surprise, l'effroi et l'angoisse. Deux étroits amis qui défilèrent sur les visages de Gaï et Tenten au fur et à mesure qu'Hinata avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Aussitôt, ils coururent à la suite de la petite brune en directoire de l'hôpital. Durant sa course, Tenten supplia à une entité inconnue "S'il vous plait… pas eux !". Que ferait-elle si ses deux meilleurs amis disparaissaient, emportés par la triste vérité qu'est la mort ? Elle ne savait pas, elle était de nature optimiste et ne pouvait pas imaginée un seul instant une fin tragique à leur histoire. Pourtant, c'était monnaie courante dans le monde des shinobis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par Choji et Sai qui étaient légèrement blessés qui leur firent un rapide briefing de la situation : L'ennemi leur avait échappé, et ils étaient tous en sale état : Sakura et Ino avait pu leur prodigué les premiers soins, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Toutefois et grâce au concours des deux demoiselles, les vies des ninjas n'étaient pas en danger. Tenten et Hinata soupirèrent de soulagement et s'installèrent sur des chaises dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre avant de retrouver les personnes qui leur étaient chères.

Shizune leur donna enfin le feu vert pour les visites des patients. Hinata se réfugia dans la chambre de son cousin, morte d'inquiétude, alors que la brune et Gaï entrèrent dans celle de Lee. Il était allongé dans son lit blanc et fixait le plafond d'un air vide. Ses bras étaient décorés par des bandages ensanglantés et sa jambe droite était dans un plâtre. Il sourit en entendant ses visiteurs. Gaï s'approcha de lui en pleurs, et Tenten le disputa, l'accusant d'en faire toujours trop. Lee rit devant les réactions opposées de ses visiteurs puis une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gaï prit congé pour rendre visite à son deuxième disciple, laissant les deux amis seuls.

_ Tu es toujours fâché contre Neji ? demanda le brun à la coupe au bol pour briser le silence.

_ Pourquoi serais-je fâchée ? répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Neji est si charmant, comme à son habitude.

_ Je te l'ai dit, s'il a réagit ainsi c'est parce qu'il était jaloux…

_ Et ça lui donne le droit d'être blessant ? Ça lui donne le droit de m'écarter, de me faire sentir faible ?

Un second silence, plus pesant que le premier s'installa. Lee murmura, plus pour lui que pour Tenten « c'était donc ça ? » avant d'ajouter, durement :

_ Va le voir.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise, estomaquée.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu m'as très bien compris.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir lourd de sous-entendu alors qu'il la regardait sérieusement dans les yeux. Rarement cette expression n'était inscrite sur le visage enjoué de Lee, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Tenten se laissa attendrir. Elle était une grande enfant, et en grande enfant elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine :

_ Je ne veux pas.

_ Ne fais pas la gamine, soupira le blessé. Tu sais que s'il s'est opposé si fermement à ce que tu viennes, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir allongée dans un de ces lits d'hôpital.

Tenten se tu, perplexe. Elle n'avait pas vue les choses sous cet angle, certaine que son beau coéquipier la méprisait. Mais elle décida toutefois de faire sa mauvaise tête :

_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me protège.

_ Menteuse…

Lee pouffa de rire, devant l'expression ahurie de sa coéquipière. Lorsqu'il reprit de la contenance, il ajouta dans un regard rempli de douceur et d'amitié :

_ Tu l'aimes, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Arrête de faire ta fière…

Elle rougit violemment, et s'apprêta à crier sur son camarade pour avoir dit des choses aussi stupides. Mais le garçon posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour l'incitait à se taire.

_ Tu l'aimes, accepte-le. C'est super d'aimer. Va le voir. Je pense que tes désirs vont s'exaucer.

Tenten s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose mais se tût. C'est vrai, elle l'aimait. Qui n'aimait pas Neji Hyûga ? Elle aimait ses yeux d'ambres, sa beauté exceptionnelle, mais si ce n'était que ça, elle serait aussi amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle aimait sa voix grave et hautaine, elle aimait quand il haussait légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'on le surprenait, elle aimait son air concentré quand il s'entraînait. Elle aimait son rire cristallin, ni trop bruyant ni trop discret, très classe et élégant. Elle aimait sa posture, elle aimait quand il lui faisait la morale. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aimait qu'il soit méchant et méprisant avec elle. Car si elle appréciait son élégance et sa douceur, elle n'aimait pas son caractère froid et sur de lui. Mais Neji Hyûga n'était pas parfait, et c'était ses défauts qui amplifiaient ses qualités.

Elle sourit à son ami, et décida de prendre congé et d'aller rejoindre celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Lee lui lança un : « Courage, la fougue de la jeunesse est en toi ! ». Elle lui fit une grimace enfantine et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le garçon soupira et murmura :

_ Est-ce qu'un jour la fille que j'aime m'aimera-t-elle en retour ? Ou suis-je malchanceux en amour ?

Il sourit tristement au plafond, sachant que ce dernier ne lui donnerait pas de réponse. Puis il murmura, pour son ami qui était dans la chambre d'à côté :

_ A toi de jouer Neji !

Tenten ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son deuxième coéquipier. Elle fut surprise de le trouver seul, en proie à ses pensées. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et le claquement de la porte ne perturba pas le garçon, qui savait qui était dans la pièce. L'adolescente se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la chaise à côté du lit de Neji, et demanda, la voix légèrement tremblante :

_ Hinata et Gaï ne sont pas là ?

_ Hinata est allée veiller Naruto, et Gaï est reparti trouver Tsunade-sama. On est seul.

Cette perspective n'arrangeait pas la kunoichi, qui ne savait quoi répondre à part une banale exclamation désintéressée. Elle laissa son regard parcourir le corps blessé de son ami : Son œil gauche était recouvert d'un bandage, son torse rempli de cicatrice allait en accueillir une nouvelle car son ventre était recouvert de bandages. Des égratignures couvraient ses bras. Le combat avait été rude et dur, pour que même Neji Hyûga, le génie, n'en ressorte pas indemne. Après un silence pesant et froid, le garçon tourna la tête vers le visage inquiet de sa coéquipière et murmura tendrement :

_ Tu es toujours fâchée ?

Tenten soupira en souriant. Ses amis s'étaient-ils donné le mot ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant de la part de Lee. L'adolescente écarta quelques mèches de son visage, et expliqua, tremblante :

_ Je pense... Je l'étais avant de rentrer… Tu t'es conduit avec moi comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait ! Tu m'as blessée. Tu m'as fait sentir nulle, inutile. Et de ta part, c'est horriblement vexant. Toute la journée, je me suis surpassée, pour te prouver que je n'étais pas faible. Mais quand je suis rentrée dans ta chambre… toute ma rancœur a disparue. C'est drôle non ? En faites, quand je suis rentrée ce n'est pas la colère ou la peur qui m'a envahie c'était… le soulagement. Car je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Neji…

Les larmes avaient coulés doucement sur les joues de la kunoichi, mais elle n'avait pas arrêté son monologue. Neji l'avait attentivement écouté, son œil d'ambre la fixant avec intensité. Tenten se sentait mieux, mais horriblement gênée : elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle fuyait maintenant le regard trop intense du garçon et fixa le carrelage de la pièce. Neji approcha sa main du visage de sa coéquipière et essuya une larme sur sa joue.

_ Pardon Tenten…

La voix du shinobi était remplie de tendresse et de douceur. La jeune fille sourit, attrapa la main du garçon, et colla son front contre celui du garçon. Elle murmura un « je te pardonne », et elle ferma les yeux. Le Hyûga ferma les yeux et entendit à peine le souffle de la jeune fille murmurer :

_ Ne me fais plus jamais ça… s'il te plait…

Il rouvrit les yeux et caressa tendrement la joue de sa coéquipière :

_ Seulement si tu me promets de rester avec moi…toujours.

La kunoichi sourit malicieusement, et c'est dans un tendre baiser qu'elle scella cette promesse. Pour toujours, avec lui.


End file.
